Un frère perdu
by Eppsie
Summary: Don revient d'une mission complètement briser. Charlie veut l'aider mais son frère est peutêtre perdu à jamais...


**UN FRERE PERDU**

****

****

Charlie grogna en fouillant dans tous les placards de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il était allé au supermarché acheter tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer sa dinde farcie aux marrons, il avait revérifié à plusieurs reprises, avant de passer en caisse, qu'il avait bien pris tous ce qui était inscrits sur sa liste de course. Sa liste en était devenue illisible à force de cocher après chaque vérification. Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir oublié la boîte de marrons ! Et pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il l'avait bel et bien oublié. Agacé, il referma un peu trop brusquement la porte du dernier placard et regarda sa montre. 18 h 40. L'épicerie fermée dans 45 minutes. Il avait tout juste le temps d'y faire un saut.

Alan entra dans la cuisine et ressentit aussitôt la tension qui rayonner du corps de son cadet.

«Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai oublié les marrons. »

Alan haussa les épaules et ouvrit un tiroir pour y prendre les couverts.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que ta dinde sera délicieuse même sans marrons.»

« Si ça l'est ! Don adore la dinde aux marrons et une dinde sans marrons n'est pas une dinde aux marrons ! J'ai le temps d'allé en chercher avant que l'épicerie ferme. Tu as besoin de quelque chose pendant que j'y suis ? »

« Tu pourrais prendre du lait. Je viens de me rappeler que Larry n'aime pas le champagne. Comme il ne boit et ne mange rien qui ne soit pas de couleur blanc, je pensais que le lait pourrait lui servir de substitut au champagne. »

Charlie acquiesça de la tête tout en enlevant son tablier. Il s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine mais son père l'arrêta avant, sachant pertinemment pourquoi son fils était dans un tel état pour le simple fait d'avoir oublié les marrons et pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour préparer lui-même le repas du réveillon du jour de l'an alors que d'ordinaire il lui laissait volontiers cette tâche.

« Attends Charlie. Je sais que tu veux que ce réveillon soit parfait pour Don et je voulais te dire que je suis fier ce tout ce que tu fais pour lui. Depuis qu'il est revenu, tu fais tout ton possible pour lui remonter le moral et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en rend compte et qu'il apprécie. »

Charlie sourit timidement tout en évitant le regard de son père pour ne pas que celui-ci voit ses yeux humides.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je pensais que peut-être cette soirée avec Millie, Amita, Larry et son équipe autour d'un de ses repas préférés lui ferait du bien mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais ne sert à rien. Il ne sourit plus, ses yeux sont vides et il ne parle pratiquement pas. Je ne le reconnais plus. C'est seulement un étranger dans le corps de Don. Ce n'est plus lui. Je ne connais pas cette personne papa.

Ressentant l'émotion dans la voix de son fils, Alan posa sa main sur son épaule et le força à le regarder en prenant son menton avec son autre main.

« Je sais que c'est dur Charlie mais nous devons être fort pour lui. Nous ne devons pas baisser les bras. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant toutes ces semaines, ni ce qu'il a vu ou même fait, et peut être vaut-il mieux pour nous que nous ne le sachions pas, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : c'est que nous devons continuer à lui montrer que nous l'aimons et qu'il est ici chez lui. Avec le temps l'ancien Don finira par revenir. »

« Même s'il revient, il ne sera plus jamais le même. »

« Il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre, fiston. Nous devons seulement être patient et accepter Donnie tel qu'il est. Même s'il est différent, ça ne change rien à notre amour pour lui. »

« J'aimerais tellement savoir en quoi consister cette satanée mission secrète. Si nous le savions, nous serions vraiment en mesure de l'aider. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir. Même son équipe ne le sait pas. Et même avec mon habilitation élevée, je ne peux rien découvrir. Je suis même allé jusqu'à… »

Alan fronça les sourcils à l'hésitation de son fils.

- « Tu es allé jusqu'à faire quoi, Charles Eppes ? »

Embarrassé, Charlie commença à se balancer inconsciemment sur ses deux jambes, signe révélateur qu'il avait bravé l'interdit.

« Eh bien disons que…enfin…disons qu'Amita et moi…par le plus grand des hasards, en travaillant sur des programmes informatiques que nous développons pour la sécurité nationale et le FBI, sommes tombés sur certains dossiers confidentiels.»

Le premier instinct d'Alan était de le gronder mais lui aussi, malgré tout, voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son aîné.

« Et ? »

« Et nous n'avons pas réussi à les ouvrir. J'ai essayé plusieurs de mes algorithmes mais aucun n'a fonctionné. »

Alan et Charlie soupirèrent de déception en fermant brièvement leurs yeux.

Depuis le retour de Don, ils vivaient dans la crainte de le perdre, qu'il fasse une bêtise, qu'il finisse par craquer sous la pression. Ils le surveillaient étroitement, ne le laissant jamais longtemps tout seul lorsqu'il était à la maison. Dans la journée, ils faisaient confiance à Megan, David et Colby pour garder un œil sur lui mais lorsque Don était seul dans son appartement, nul ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Alan et Charlie avaient réussi à trouver des excuses pour dormir chez lui mais ils arrivaient à court d'idées.

Les images de son retour étaient encore fraîches dans leur mémoire. Don ne les avait même pas averti qu'il était revenu. C'était Megan, inquiète, qui avait dû les appeler pour leur dire. Alan et Charlie l'avaient trouvé assis dans le noir, dans son appartement, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait pas entendu leur arrivée et n'avait même pas cillé d'un cil lorsque son père s'était assis à côté de lui sur le divan en posant une main sur son épaule. Charlie s'était assis sur la petite table à café face à lui mais Don n'avait pas semblé le voir. Encore aujourd'hui, le jeune génie ressentait des frissons en repensant à son regard glacial. Don avait à peine décroché un mot de toute la soirée, en dépit des nombreuses incitations de sa famille. Alan avait tout de même réussi à le faire manger un peu mais c'était sa seule consolation. Puis il était allé se coucher et Alan et Charlie avaient campé dans son salon toute la nuit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'améliorations les jours suivants. Don parlait un peu plus mais il était toujours aussi sombre, lointain, comme perdu à jamais. Il se concentrait sur son travail mais il était évident que la flamme de la passion n'était plus là. Il faisait son travail uniquement parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et il ne venait plus à la maison spontanément. Il fallait toujours qu'Alan ou Charlie lui dise de venir.

Revenant au présent, Charlie regarda à nouveau sa montre et constata qu'il devait vraiment se dépêcher.

« Je dois y aller. L'épicerie va bientôt fermer. »

« Tu pourrais emmener Donnie, ça lui changera les idées. Moi je vais mettre la table en attendant. »

Charlie sortit de la cuisine et alla chercher son frère, assis devant la télé dans la salle de séjour. Mais, comme il l'avait prévu, Don ne la regardait pas. Il ne faisait que semblant. Charlie soupira de tristesse et plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres. _Il faut rester positif. Penser négatif ne l'aidera pas. _

« Hé Don ! Je vais à l'épicerie. Tu veux venir ? »

Don répondit non d'un petit signe de tête sans prendre la peine de détourner son regard de l'écran.

« En fait, je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes m'aider. Je vais avoir plusieurs sacs à porter et papa est occupé à mettre la table. »

« D'accord »

D'un geste las, Don éteignit la télé, prit sa veste et suivit Charlie.

NUMB3RS

A l'épicerie, Charlie dû acheter des aliments qu'il avait déjà acheté au supermarché puisqu'il avait dit à son frère qu'il aurait plusieurs sacs à porter. Il essayait d'éclairer l'humeur mais Don ne l'aidait pas sur ce point.

- « Hé regarde ! Des boules de chewing-gum colorées. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'amuser avec. Tu te souviens ?! »

- « Non. »

- « Mais si rappelles-toi ! On en mettait plusieurs dans la bouche et c'était à celui qui avait la langue la plus colorée. On rendait maman folle avec ça. »

- « Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à acheter ? On ne va pas passer la soirée ici. »

Charlie secoua sa tête de découragement à la tonalité impatiente de son frère et se dirigea vers la caisse.

« Non. J'ai fini. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Lorsqu'il vit les deux frères, l'épicier leur sourit chaleureusement. Il les connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient petits et c'était toujours une joie pour lui de les voir.

« Don ! Charlie ! En voilà une agréable surprise ! »

« Bonsoir monsieur Peterson » Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Alors, comment allez-vous les garçons ? »

Don mit les courses sur le tapis roulant et laissa le soin à son frère de faire la conversation.

« Très bien merci. Et vous-même ? »

« Oh bah, ma foi, toute chose considérée, je dirais que ça va plutôt bien. Après tout, il faut se dire qu'il y a toujours pire ailleurs. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Don se figea. Charlie put même apercevoir un gros nuage noir passer dans ses yeux. Mais le malaise apparent de Don ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il s'empressa de remettre soigneusement son masque impassible en place tout en rangeant les courses dans des sacs. Charlie regretta la présence de l'épicier à ce moment-là. Il avait loupé une occasion de faire parler son frère mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était que la première brèche dans son épaisse armure. Peut être que finalement, avec le temps, il réussira à découvrir ce qui le rend si sombre. L'épicier se rendait bien compte du comportement étrange de Don. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi bavard que son petit frère mais son silence lui semblait très inhabituel. Il interrogea Charlie du regard mais celui-ci ne donna pas suite à ses interrogations. Aussi, ils continuèrent tous les deux à s'échanger des banalités. Puis Charlie paya et prit deux sacs dans ses bras tandis que Don portait les deux autres.

« Passer un bon réveillon les garçons ! Et souhaiter tous mes meilleurs vœux à votre père de ma part. »

« Nous n'y manquerons pas monsieur Peterson. Passer aussi un bon réveillon. Nos amitiés à Dora. »

Avant de suivre Charlie, Don se contenta de faire un petit signe de tête en guise de salutation à l'épicier. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire en espérant qu'Alan sera plus bavard que son cadet sur son aîné.

NUMB3RS

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison, Amita et Millie étaient déjà arrivées. Des éclats de voies et de rire provenaient de la cuisine. Don retint la porte d'entrée avec son pied pour laisser passer son frère et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour les filles ! » S'exclama Charlie en passant par les portes battantes.

« Bonjour Charlie ! » Répondirent d'une même voix Amita et Millie et ajoutèrent, lorsqu'elles virent Don : « Bonjour Bosley ! »

Charlie se retourna à temps pour voir Don sourire. C'était un petit sourire mais il était là. Un peu plus et Charlie était jaloux. Il s'évertuait sans succès depuis des jours à rendre son frère joyeux et en l'espace d'une micro seconde ses anges arrivaient à le faire sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son père et sut qu'il pensait la même chose. Alan s'aperçut du nombre de sacs que ses fils portaient mais il se retint de faire un commentaire. Au lieu de cela, il donna un clin d'œil à son cadet.

Alan, Millie et Amita rangèrent les courses tandis que Don aidait Charlie à finir de préparer sa dinde. Puis le reste des invités arrivèrent et tout le monde se mit à table dans la bonne humeur, pour la plupart d'entre eux du moins. Don essayait de se détendre pendant le repas et de rire aux blagues de David et de Colby, et même à celles de Larry mais il n'y arrivait pas. Une boule restée coincer dans sa gorge. Il s'efforçait réellement de sourire, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air. Et la dinde avait vraiment l'aire délicieuse mais il ne parvenait pas à en apprécier la saveur. Il savait que toutes les personnes présentes avaient renoncés à leurs projets pour être là ce soir, pour lui apporter leur soutien et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Don pensait qu'il ne méritait pas tout cela. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

« Hé Charlie ! J'en ai une autre ! » S'exclama David. « Quel est le comble pour un mathématicien ? »

Le jeune génie fit semblant de chercher la réponse et donna sa langue au chat.

« C'est mourir sur une table d'opération suite à des calculs ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Colby essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette avant de dire une autre plaisanterie.

« Et écoutez celle-là ! Comment appelle-t-on un alcotest en terme culinaire ? »

« Un soufflé aux amandes ! » Répondit Amita en riant de l'air penaud de Colby.

Si Don n'était pas autant plongé dans les recoins sombres de son esprit, il se serait aperçu, en dépit de la gaieté apparente, des regards préoccupés échanger entre son équipe, Amita, Larry, Millie et sa famille ainsi que du regard permanent de son frère sur lui depuis le début du repas.

Puis vint le moment de prendre le dessert. Remarquant qu'il était presque minuit, Alan proposa à ses invités de s'installer dans le salon et apporta la bûche et le champagne, sans oublier le lait pour Larry. Charlie distribua les cuillères et les petites assiettes à dessert tandis que Don s'occupa à servir le champagne, chacun remarquant sans rien dire le tremblement de ses mains. Arriva enfin le moment du décompte et chacun leva son verre.

« Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un !...BONNE ANNEE ! »

Ils firent tous tinter leurs verres et se souhaitèrent mutuellement leurs meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année. Don se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Il ne méritait pas tous ces vœux de bonheur. Des flashs back de sa mission ponctuaient son malaise. L'odeur du moisi et de la mort, les cris d'agonies et de terreur, les pleurs de désespoir et d'épuisement, ses mains tâchées de sang qui n'était pas le sien, l'arme dans sa main. Don suffoqua brusquement et lâcha son verre. Toutes les discussions animées s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui.

« Donnie ? »

Don clignota des yeux en essayant de reprendre contact avec la réalité et lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était le centre de l'attention, un éclat d'embarras apparut sur ses joues. Il s'empressa de présenter ses excuses et s'abaissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre. Son père l'aida à nettoyer en lui disant que ce n'était rien, que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde de casser un verre. Pour soulager Don, Millie prit le relais et raconta qu'il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle casse au moins un verre. Puis Larry raconta le jour où il avait cassé le verre porte bonheur de sa tante Louise. Et, de fil en aiguille, chacun y aller de sa petite histoire. Charlie servit un autre verre à son frère et lui offrit une compression douce sur son épaule. Don accepta le champagne et passa le reste de la fête à essayer d'éviter un contact d'œil direct avec quiconque.

Environ une heure et demie plus tard, après avoir proposé d'aider à nettoyer et s'être heurté à un refus catégorique d'Alan et de Charlie, Megan et Larry partirent, suivis de David et de Colby, puis d'Amita et de Millie. Après avoir refermer la porte sur ces dernières, Charlie se retourna et regarda son frère, debout devant la cheminée, encore dans la lune. Il décida de lui accorder un petit moment seul et aida son père à ramener la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Alan chargea le lave-vaisselle tandis que Charlie emballait dans des sacs congélations les restes du dîner.

« C'était une belle soirée, Charlie. Tout le monde s'est bien amusé et ta dinde était délicieuse. »

Le jeune génie claqua la porte du réfrigérateur et se tourna vers son père.

« Nous l'avons perdu papa. Définitivement. »

« Charlie… »

Alan ne savait quoi dire. Quelque part au fond de lui, il pensait la même chose que son plus jeune mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

« Il n'a participé à aucune conversation, pas un rire, rien. Il était sur une autre planète toute la soirée ! »

« Il faut seulement lui laisser…»

« Du temps ! Oui, je sais ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter. Mais j'en ai assez, je ne veux plus attendre ! Je veux retrouver mon frère et maintenant ! »

Charlie n'attendit pas de réponse de son père et sortit en trombe de la cuisine.

NUMB3RS

D'un pas déterminé, Charlie rejoignit Don devant la cheminée et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Don ! Regardes-moi ! »

Toute sa fureur s'estompa d'un seul coup pour laisser place à un sentiment d'angoisse. Son frère avait le même regard glacial qu'il portait le soir de son retour.

« Don ? C'est moi, Charlie. »

Don restait figé. Mais ce qui effraya le plus Charlie, c'était que le masque n'était plus là. Le visage de Don était ravagé par la frayeur. Paniqué, il le secoua un peu plus durement par l'épaule, espérant avoir une réaction, même minime.

« Don ! »

Don eut enfin un sursaut et enleva brutalement la main de son frère de son épaule.

« Ne me touches pas Charlie ! »

Le jeune génie était officiellement alarmé mais il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. Don était sur le point de se casser physiquement et émotionnellement. C'était le bon moment pour le faire parler.

« Parles-moi Don. »

« Non ! »

En voyant que son frère se rapprochait de lui, Don recula d'un pas.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Restes loin de moi, c'est mieux pour toi. Ne t'approches pas s'il te plaît.»

Don voulait paraître fâché pour dissuader Charlie de l'aider mais les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme une plaidoirie larmoyante. Aussi, le génie continua à s'approcher de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Evidemment que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ? C'est ta mission ? C'est ta mission qui te fait penser ainsi ? »

Don secoua sa tête de terreur et se recula un peu plus, ne s'apercevant pas de la présence de son père derrière lui.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre ? »

Don recula encore et Alan l'attrapa par derrière, ce qui l'apeura encore plus. Il tenta de se débattre comme un fou mais la poignée de son père était étonnamment ferme.

« Non ! Lâches-moi ! »

« Calmes toi Don ! Nous voulons t'aider ! »

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider.»

Alan commençait à ne plus pouvoir faire face à la force de son fils et Charlie s'empressa de l'aider.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre !»

Peu à peu les forces de Don l'abandonnaient. Alan sentit son corps se ramollir mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Finalement, épuisé, Don s'effondra dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte et ils s'affaissèrent tous les deux sur le plancher. Charlie s'agenouilla à côté d'eux en laissant sa main sur le bras de son frère.

« Shhh Donnie. On est là. Shhh. Calmes-toi mon garçon.»

« Je suis un monstre. Je ne vous mérite pas. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. »

« Shhh. Peu importe ce que tu as fait. Tu ne seras jamais un monstre à nos yeux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Donnie. N'en doute jamais. »

« Papa a raison Don. Nous t'aimerons toujours, quoi que tu aies fait. »

Alan berça son fils quelques instants en échangeant des regards inquiets avec son cadet. Ils n'osaient pas imaginer quelle genre de mission pouvait autant ébranlée une personne de la force de Don. Ils n'étaient plus aussi certains de vouloir savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Tu peux nous parler Don. »

« Ton frère a raison. Tu peux nous parler. Ça te soulageras.»

« Non. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. »

« Tu n'as pas à nous protéger, tu sais. Papa et moi sommes beaucoup plus forts que tu ne le crois. »

Don secoua sa tête et resta silencieux.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de parler tout de suite si tu ne veux pas, Donnie. Tu peux le faire lorsque tu seras prêt. Nous serons toujours là pour t'écouter, peu importe le moment. Nous sommes ouverts 365 jours par an, 7 jours sur 7, 24 h sur 24.»

« Mais c'est un peu plus cher les jours fériés. » Ajouta Charlie.

Le fantôme d'un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Don et, l'espace d'un court instant, Alan et Charlie retrouvèrent l'ancien Don.

« Si tu ne peux pas nous en parler, tu peux peut-être en parler à un psychologue du FBI. Megan m'a dit que ton bureau avait des spécialistes pour ce genre de traumatisme. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état, Donnie. Tu dois parler à quelqu'un. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux seulement ne plus y penser mais ça me poursuis, papa. Je me sens si mal si tu savais. »

Alan resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

« Je sais Donnie, je sais. Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour t'aider. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, nous ne te forcerons pas à le faire. Nous trouverons bien une autre solution.»

« Nous ne te quitterons pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Même après d'ailleurs. Je ne veux plus perdre mon frère.»

A ces mots rassurants et baigné dans l'amour de sa famille, Don se permit de se détendre. Alan sentit son corps devenir mou dans ses bras et commença à lui caresser la joue avec son pouce. Dans d'autres circonstances, Don aurait protesté contre ce geste d'affection mais il en avait tellement besoin.

- « Reposes-toi Donnie. Essaies de te détendre. Tu iras mieux, je te le promets. »

Don inclina faiblement la tête et, dans un geste de remerciement, prit la main de Charlie en lui souriant. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et il ferma ses yeux. Le jeune génie lâcha la main de son frère et se leva pour rajouter quelques bûches de bois dans la cheminée. Puis il alla chercher quelques couvertures. Ils allaient passer le reste de la nuit ici, autant qu'ils s'installent confortablement. Alan s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui en regardant affectueusement son fils endormi dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment cru l'avoir perdu cette fois-ci. Il ne connaissait toujours pas le contenu de sa mission mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Charlie revint avec les couvertures et recouvrit son père et son frère avec l'une d'elles. Puis il s'assit à côté d'eux, prit une couverture pour lui et reprit la main de son frère.

- « Don est revenu.»

« Oui. Nous ne le laisserons plus partir loin de nous. Donnie a une longue route devant lui mais il ira bien. »

« Ce sera une belle année. »

« Une très belle année. »

**Fin**

**Avec quelques jours d'avance…****BONNE ANNEE 2008 A TOUS !!!!**


End file.
